Fate and Time
by Maureen1
Summary: Quistis and company are sent to investigate...but they discover something much, much deeper. Unfinished, but motivate me and READ AND REVIEW!!!! [Updated: In Chapter 8: All is revealed]]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything!  (Except for Adan)

Untitled

Chapter 1

By Maureen

            "For those folks who have just started watching, a brief recap.  Balamb Garden Commander Squall Leonhart is in Timber assisting in the final formalities of Timber becoming independent from Galbadia.  Newly elected Vice President of Timber Parliament, Rinoa Heartilly makes a statement."

            "We'd like to thank everyone who gave us their support during the time of resistance.  I'd also like to take the opportunity to announce the alliance of Timber Parliament with Balamb Garden."  Rinoa's lovely head tilted to flash a beautiful smile at Squall.  He returned it with a shy grin.  "Today we also would like to-"

            A perfectly chiseled finger hastily pushed the "off" button.

            "Hey, Quistis!  We were watching!" Zell complained.

            "Fine," she huffed.  She thrust the remote control at Zell and headed towards the door.

            "Come on, Quisty!"  Selphie exclaimed.  "Why won't you stay?"

            Quistis turned and stood motionless in the doorway, regarding her strange group of friends.

            It had been 6 weeks since the defeat of Ultimecia.  Everything was starting to go back to normal.  They had no hero reputation because no one knew that they were the ones who had prevented time compression.  Time compression was a distant memory.  No one talked about it much; Squall acted like it had never happened.  No, he wasn't in denial, it was just…Squall.

            _Squall_.  Quistis had realized that she had mistaken her sisterly love for him as true love.  Quistis laughed silently at the thought.

            It was true, though, that she wished Squall needed her.  Needed her the way he had needed Ellone.  But Squall had found his confidante in Rinoa.  

            _Rinoa._  Vice President in the Timber Parliament.  Quisitis had no idea as to whether she would be a competent politician.  Everyone loved her, though, so popularity would be no problem.

            _Zell._  Zell had settled into a content routine of eating, sleeping, talking with his girlfriend, and occasionally training.

            _Selphie. _ Selphie was Selphie.  What more can be said?  Occupying herself with Irvine, Irvine, planning the Garden festival, Irvine, and Irvine.

            _Irvine.  _Irvine had transferred to Balamb Garden.  He tried to maintain his mysterious loner sharpshooter personage, but everyone (every _girl_) well knew that he was taken.  Even so, he had his flirtatious moods, which were retaliated to by Selphie's stealing his cowboy hat. 

            Balamb Garden had just reestablished itself in its rightful location.  Missions had just begun to come in, which were complied to with the little SeeDs left.  Galbadia Garden had also returned and was hesitantly restarting.  The flow of new applicants was merely a trickle, but it was moving.  Galbadia had been forgiven, only few held grudges.  Trabia Garden was in the process of being rebuilt.  Selphie had mentioned that her and Irvine may be volunteering.  

            And Quistis.  Even with the great victory over Ultimecia, Quistis had never felt more of a failure then she did at this time in life.  She had not yet been given back her Instructor title and she had not been a good "sissy".  _What's left?_ she thought to herself.  

            "Hello-oe!"  Selphie's voice snapped Quistis out of her reflective reverie.  

            "I feel like a little run through the training center," Quistis said.  

            "Training?  Again?  Hey, Quisits, _don't worry_, your figure is fine.  Actually, it's more then fine."  Irvine grinned his grin and gave her a wink.  Selphie whacked his head.  "Ow!  You're going to pay for that…toni-"

            Qusitis didn't really want to hear this.  She retreated from the doorway and went to retrieve her Save the Queen from her room.

            She started to make her way to the training center.

            "Quistis!  Hey!  Stop!"  Quistis turned to see the approaching figure of Xu.  "Hey, you've got a message waiting for you at the Headmaster's office."

            Quistis heaved a sigh.  She wasn't in the mood.  But…"Alright, coming."

            Quistis followed Xu down the hall and to the elevator.  She tapped her toe impatiently and ignored Xu's questioning look.  

            "Something wrong?" Xu asked.

            Quistis shook her head.  _Ding_.  The elevator announced their arrival.  They walked to the door and Xu tentatively stuck her head in.

            "Why, yes, that's completely understandable."  _Pause._  "I don't see why not…"

            "Excuse me, Headmaster," Xu interrupted.  "Quistis is here."

            "Yes, it is, now hold on," Cid said rushedly into the phone receiver.  "Ah, thank you, Xu," he nodded and she departed.  "Quistis!  Please, take a seat!"

            Quistis seated herself and asked nervously, "Is there something wrong, Headmaster?"

"Actually, I'm going to let Squall explain the situation to you.  Here ya go."  Quistis awkwardly accepted.  "Umm…hello?"

"Quistis.  Hi."

"Squall.  Is something wrong?"

Well…are you feeling up to a mission yet?"

Quistis contemplated.  Well…"Ok," she answered.

"Ok.  We need some help in Timber.  As you know, Timber is now independent,

but not everyone is being supportive.  We need some assistance handling some resistance factions.  I'd like to place you leader of the mission.  Choose 3 or 4 people to come with you.  Any problems?"

            "We'll be at the train station tomorrow at 1:00 PM."

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Adan Subai jogged down the hall.  He was _starving_.  Classes had ended late and the teacher decided to keep him behind to tell him what a good job he was doing.  At the moment, he didn't care.  He just wanted food and a good game of cards with his friends.  He skidded to a halt at the cafeteria entrance as he noticed a pair of sapphire blue eyes piercing through his dull brown ones.  _Whoa, she's hot._

            "Adan Subai?"  Miss hot-blue-eyes asked.

            "Oh…yeah, uh huh, that would be me."  _Crap_.  He scolded himself for sounding so cheerful.

            "I believe you're new to Balamb Garden."

            "I'm new to _any _Garden."  Adan winced and reminded himself to be knocked on the head by a brick later.

            "There is a situation at hand and we would like to take a trainee.  You were recommended, so…you up for it?"  Adan's stomach growled loudly, "-or would you like to eat first?"  Adan felt his face grow hot and managed a slight nod.

            Adan rushed to the line and bought himself dinner.  He scanned the tables and noticed Miss blue eyes still waiting for him.

            "Hey, Adan!  Here!" yelled out his friend.

            "Sorry, Rob, hafta talk with that lady over there, some mission thing."

            "What lady?  Quistis Trepe?  Holy shit, since when were you so lucky?  Damn…" Rob muttered.

            "Yeah, well, talk to you later."  Adan made his way over to the table where…Quistis…sat.  _Quistis.  Nice name._  He mustered up some courage.  "S-so, what's this mission thing about?" 

            "Sort out a situation with a resistance group in Timber.  Not much.  You need to decide now…are you in or out?"  Quisits stood up.

            "I guess I'm in," Adan said.

            "Be at the front gate tomorrow, 0700 hours, with your weapon."

                        *                                              *                                              *

            "You three don't help at all!  No regard for authority!  Forget working here!"

            "Yeah, well, we quit!"  An angry blonde slammed the door shut in the shop owner's face.

            "Ouch.  That musta hurt, ya know?  

            Fujin stamped her foot.  "YOUR FAULT!"  She pointed at Seifer.  "TEMPER!"

            "Yeah, yeah," he responded.  "I was getting sick of Timber anyways.  Let's go to Dollet."

            "There probably ain't no jobs there either.  What're we gonna do, Seifer?  We've already been kicked out of two cities, ya know?"

            "Who care, god dammit.  We got better stuff to do.  Come on, let's go out to Obel Lake and go fishing."  Seifer grinned and started strolling happily down the street.  Forever imprinted was his horrible temper and tendency to be impulsive, but after Time compression, Seifer had been more…optimistic.  He had been forgiven by most people, who were happy to just go back to their lives, no hate for the Sorceress' Knight.

            Fujin couldn't help but smile.  "FISHING."

                        *                                              *                                              *

            The train gave a great lurch and came to a stop.  Quistis heaved a great sigh.  "Alright, Zell, Amie, Adan, come on."

            "Quistis!  Zell!"  Quistis faced an ecstatic Rinoa, who ran up and gave Quistis a hug.  Squall walked up slowly and gave Quistis a nod.

            "How's everything?" Quistis inquired.

            "We'll brief in the train."

            Quistis looked behind Squall and recognized the old headquarters of Forest Owls.  She let out a laugh.  

            Squall led everyone into the train, where they were ushered into their meeting room.  Adan looked around incredulously.  _Not the most formal parliament…_he thought.

            "Ok," Squall started.  "Our mission here is to just capture the resistance group.  They call themselves the Owl Hunters and are made up of a few Timber citizens, some Galbadian soldiers, and the leader of it all is a former SeeD.  You wouldn't know because we've demanded that the press keep it quiet, but they've been committing many terrorist acts.  Your job is to hang around at the bar, where they supposedly frequent at, and try to catch anything, a hideout location or something.  For now…just relax, I guess.  Or practice."

            Quistis gave a nod.  "So how have things been besides that?"  

            "Oh, great!" Rinoa replied enthusiastically.  She gestured to Squall, "He doesn't get moody that much anymore.  We're working on the excessive use of 'whatever'."  

            "…whatever," Squall said with a small, goofy smile.

            Rinoa threw her head back and laughed while Quistis chuckled helplessly.  She was happy for them, she really was.  

            "Zell, you haven't introduced us to your lovely girlfriend yet!" Rinoa said.  

            "Oh.  Everyone, this is Amie.  Amie, this is everyone.  She's head advisor in the library," he smiled proudly.  Amie looked abashed and gave a little wave.

            "Tell us a bit about yourself," Rinoa encouraged.

            "Umm…ok.  I'm 17, born in Shumi-" he was interrupted.

            "Born in Shumi?!  But you're…" Quistis drifted off.  She hadn't bothered to ask him anything about himself; she was startled.

            Adan smiled.  "Human, yeah, I know.  My mother didn't have anywhere to go and they took us in."  His smile weighed down crookedly, like he didn't want to talk about it.

            Amie saved him.  "Oh yeah, I use daggers.  What weapon do you use?"

            "The swallow."

            Quistis' head turned to face his.  She felt so heartless for never attempting to make simple conversation with people besides the friends she already had.  She had immediately assumed the only-leader-and-group-member relationship.  _That's my problem.  That's why I'm a bad leader.  That's why I'm not an instructor.  _She shook her head to herself.

            Adan looked at her strangely.  "What…you don't believe me?"  He reached behind him and whipped out a beautiful weapon.

            Quistis blushed.  "No, I was just thinking to myself."  She saw the swallow.  "It's gorgeous."

            Adan smiled.  _He has dimples, _she noticed.

            The two russet blades curved wickedly, but it had a certain antique-like grace to it.

            Quistis' eyes met his.  She smiled.  

A/N: REVIEW AND I WILL KISS YOUR FEET!


	2. 

Untitled

Chapter 2

By Maureen

            Laughs jangled in the air.  Shot glasses cracked.

            "Hey!  Lookie what we have here!"  Quistis growled under her breath.  They had been here already 2 hours, now she had to endure this?  Zell and Adan gave curious glances from the pool table.  Amie's dart missed bull's eye.

            Quistis cocked her eyebrow. 

            "What's your name, sweetie?"

            She hesitated.  "Natalia."

            "Can I buy you a drink, honey?" he grinned a toothy grin.

            "Got one."

            "You always talk so little, baby?  Come on, let's have some fun."  The guy threw back his long, brown hair.

            "What kinda fun?" she asked with a bored expression.  

            The guy laughed.  "How about secret meeting kinda fun?"

            Quistis' face turned to meet his.  She thought quickly.  _He probably likes the ditsy type, don't play too enthusiastic, and somehow send a signal to the others._  She pitched her voice higher.  "Really.  Well, what's your name?"

            "Lowe's my name and lovin's my game."  

Quistis forced a smile.  "Secret meeting sounds exciting.  What is it?"  She moved her body and adjusted the zipper of her top to show more cleavage.  _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Oh yeah.  You have any opinions about the new Parliament?"

Quistis' eyes flashed.  She smiled coyly.  "I dunno."  She pouted.  "Sometimes I think they're kinda…too excessive."

Lowe smiled sadistically.  "Wanna come along?"

"Sure!" she tried to sound peppy.  _Gotta signal 'em._  She whipped her hand to the table and the glass came crashing down.  "Oh!"  Lowe quickly bent down and started collecting pieces.  She made eye contact with Zell and mouthed, "Going to meeting, you're in charge."

Lowe led Quistis out the back door of the bar and into an alleyway.  Quistis anticipated a long walk, but Lowe just took her through the second door on the right.  Quistis found this extremely aggravating.  They entered a meeting room and quickly took a seat.

"Hear, hear!" a voice called attention.  "The meeting of the Owl Hunters is starting!  Alright, let's get serious!"  Quistis surveyed the surroundings.  She tried to stay still and not alarm Lowe, who had his arm draped around her.  This group wouldn't be a problem.  They were unprofessional and unorganized.  There were only around 15 people.

"Come on, Natalia, go."  Lowe was shaking her.

"What?"

"He just asked you a question."

Shit, she hadn't been listening.  "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" she smiled sweetly.  

"I said, are you willing to become a full fledged Owl Hunter?"

"Yes, I am," she said quickly.  She scolded herself.

The man's eyes narrowed.  "What do you do?"

"I'm a…waitress."

"At what restaurant?"

"…The Blooming Flower," she named a restaurant she had spotted earlier.

"Oh, really."

"Yep."

"That's funny, you know why?" the man asked.

Quistis shook her head nervously.

"That man over there-" he pointed to a man in the crowd, "-owns The Blooming Flower."

_Shit._

She whipped out her Save the Queen and flicked her wrist, giving a blow that brought Lowe to his knees.  She viciously brought down the Queen's wrath on another oncoming opponent.  The remaining people scrambled to surround her.  She let out a nervous yell, "Zell!  If you're watching, now would be a good time to come barging in!"

No sooner were these words said when Zell and everyone else leapt through the doors and began attacking the circle.

Amie unsheathed her two daggers, aimed carefully and, suddenly, someone lost the use of their two hands.

Zell quickly pulled his gloves on and started bunching viciously at a man's face, which quickly became a mess of blood and broken nose. 

Adan reached behind his back and gracefully pulled it out, twirling the blades in preparation.  His moves were deadly.  Of course, he was only using the flat of his blades, but Quistis could see the fatalness of his talent with the Swallow.  

"This way!" the man shouted at the last few people that still stood. The 4 of them raced out the door.  They were moving fast.  After dodging citizens and tripping over curbs, they reached the edge of the city.

"Where'd they go?" Amie wondered. 

Quistis inspected the surroundings.

VROOM!  A car sped out of Timber.

"Quick, get in the car."  They climbed into an empty jeep and Zell began to hotwire the car.

"Damn…" he muttered.

Amie reached above him, pulled out the keys from the overhead compartment, and dangled them in front of him.

He blushed.  "Thanks."

And they were off.

"Come on, baby, move!" Zell demanded of the jeep.  The two cars were pretty far apart, but they were gaining.  Quistis caught a glimpse of a dark hole up ahead.  _Obel lake?_  She thought she saw a triangular shape, too, like…a tent.

"Holy shit!" she heard someone yell.  "A bazooka!"

Quistis' face snapped around to see a dark hole.  "Jump!"  She shoved open the door and pushed off, landed on her side, and began to roll.  She felt cold water on her leg.

"Zell, help!" a gurgling Amie screamed out.  Amie sensed something crawling up her leg, dragging her into the water.  She slashed at it with her dagger, but nothing was there.

Zell launched himself into the bitter water.  "Amie!"

Quistis stood up and saw Zell's tattooed face being dragged down.  "Zell!"  Before she moved she saw a flash of movement, which was shaped like Adan, and a light flicker on.

"Ah!" Adan yelled.  Before Quistis could examine what the light was, she dove in after Adan.  She felt cold seaweed slither around her.  She swam out to where she had seen Adan, took a deep breath, and dove.  Her eyes stung while she flailed her arms out in attempt to grab Adan's hand.  She caught hold of it and felt a jolt of energy go though her.  She tried to gasp, but instead, engulfed a gulp of water.  She felt something next to her, grabbing at her.  She mustered all the strength she had and stole a glimpse at what had seized her.  Blonde hair, piercing, green eyes…_Seifer?_

She felt the energy being transferred through her to Seifer.  And then the world turned dark.


	3. 

Untitled

Chapter 3

By Maureen

            A dark, cloaked figure wrapped its arms around her waist.  It intertwined its fingers with her's.  The girl spun around to face the cloaked…thing.

            It was faceless.  Empty.  But, wait.  It had a mouth.  A mouth, but no lips, which slowly opened and hissed…

            "Lady…lady…"

            Quistis' eyes flickered open.  Nothing had clarity at the moment.  She quickly sat up, which was regretted as a huge shot of pain hit her head.

            "Hey!  Lady!  You're up!" the voice of a young girl said perkily.

            Quistis let out a groan.  Her eyes started to adjust.  A young smiling girl stood in front of her.  Her bright green eyes were waiting for Quistis' reaction.

            "Where…am I?" Quistis managed.

            "Oboe Lake!  Me and my friend found's ya's while we were playin'.  She went to get her mommy!  I'm gunna go get her!"  The little girl ran off.

            Quistis suddenly became aware of the fact that Zell, Amie, Adan, Seifer…Fujin and Raijin were all lying on the ground, still unconscious.  She stood up and walked to where Zell laid.  

            "Zell, get up!  Can you hear me?  Zell!"

            "Ugh."  She heard someone groan.  "Instructor, screaming at unconscious people really doesn't help much…"

            "Seifer!"  She rushed over.  "What were you doing out here anyways?  And don't call me Instructor, I'm not an Instructor anymore." 

            Seifer's beautiful green eyes flashed with intrigue, but he decided to leave it.  "We were fishing, not illegal, is it?  …Where the hell are we?"

            "We're at Obel…" Quistis drifted off.  She hadn't noticed before, but there was no way this could be Obel Lake.  There was too much plant life, too many trees, and Timber was nowhere to be seen.

            "No fucking way."  Seifer glared at Quistis.  "What the hell is this?  Some sort of trap?"

            Quistis returned the glare.  "Why the hell would we want to set you in a trap?  And you saw that were in trouble too.  I'm just as lost as you."

            "Oh, yes, we're both the victims, don't say anything about l'il ol' me!  Cut the crap, Instructor.  Oh, oops, sorry, forgot, you're not an instructor anymore," Seifer spat angrily.

            Quistis' eyes narrowed.  It stung; he hit here where it hurt.  "Don't take your nasty mood out on me and I won't take mine out on you."

            Seifer ignored her and went to check on Fujin.

            Quistis went to Adan's side.  "Adan."  She shook him gently.  

            "Uh," he grunted.  "Yes.  Yes, mom, I love you too."  Great, he was reliving a sentimental moment with his mother. 

            "Adan!" she said with more imperative.  She noticed that Fujin and Raijin seemed to already have been revived.

            "Wha?"

            "Omph."

            Zell and Adan got up at the same time.

            "Oh…shit," Zell muttered.  "Amie!"  He put himself to work, taking care of his girlfriend.

            Quistis focused on Adan.  "You ok?"

            "Yeah…wha…where are we?"

            "No idea," Quistis replied.  "Is everyone ok?"  Her question was returned by unenthusiastic mumbles and grunts.  "Ok, everyone, it's ok.  We'll just get to civilization and make our way back to Garden."

            "Garden?  Nope, look, it's been a pleasure."  Seifer started to say, but then noticed approaching figures, two children, one woman, and one man, who seemed to be dressed very…differently.

            "Ok, Tula, don't worry," the man said.  "Umm…welcome strangers.  I represent the citizens of Timber.  Could you please state your business here?"

            "Timber?  What?  _Where?_" Zell asked.

            "What do you mean, where?  It's right there!  Well, of course the invisa-shield us in…" the woman said.

            "I-in-whatuh-shield?" Zell asked.

            The woman gave Zell a strange look, like he was joking.  

            "Are you…travelers?" the man inquired.

            "We're SeeDs."  Quistis immediately assumed the leader role.

            "You're not SeeDs.  Our city is already patrolled and you can't possibly be from another city…SeeDs don't get lost."  He gave a laugh, which sounded more like an arrogant huff.  

            "We're not SeeDs," Seifer jumped in. "We're just looking for jobs, this one here…she's a little…" Seifer arched his eyebrows and received a look of sympathetic understanding from the man.

            "Oh!  Well, no more needs to be said!  We welcome traveling workers!  In fact, I am very willing to assist; I know just the right people to go to.  I'm Zanger Ciame.  This here is little Tula."  The girl who had woken Quistis beamed.

            The young woman spoke up, "I'm Keela Sarani and this one here's mine."  The little girl nuzzled her face into her mother's skirt.  "Her name's Paloma.  By the way, I'm the owner of a local restaurant; I could use some help."

            Before Quistis could say anything, Seifer quickly said, "That would be great, we'll find you once we're settled in.  Any recommendations on where to stay?"  Seifer flashed a genuine-looking smile.  Quistis could not believe him!  Since when did he become a…charming diplomat?  Or was he trying to show Quistis that he could do better then her?  

            Everyone stayed nervously quiet.  They listened as Keela gave directions to the nicest inn, which was also conveniently located next to her restaurant.  

            "Come on, you'll be wanting some lunch soon, I insist on having everyone eat at The Soup Bowl," Keela invited.  

            _The Soup Bowl?_  

                        *                                              *                                              *

            "That was delicious, Keela," Seifer flashed another gorgeous smile at her.

            She blushed and said, "I'll go get some dessert now."

            "Thanks so much," Quistis quickly said before Seifer could continue his ass kissing.

            Keela's silly grin disappeared; she gave Quistis a withering look, and stalked off with Paloma in tow.

            "Ok," Quistis started.  "What we've found out so far…it's year 4532.  SeeDs are now more like very well trained policemen.  We need to focus…how are we going to get back?"

            Silence.

            Seifer smirked.  "Actually, it's not bad here.  I could stay."  Fujin shot him an unreadable look.

            "I dunno.  This is just too weird, ya know?"

            "HOME," Fujin urged.

            Zell spoke up.  "Maybe this has something to do with-" Zanger and Tula walked in.  "-Ellone."

            Zanger gave Zell a strange look.  "Did you say Ellone?"

            "Uhh…well, no!  I mean, heh, well…I dunno…" Zell sputtered.  "…Would it have been bad of I did?" he let out in a rush.

            Zanger looked startled.  "Do you wish to use the Ellone machine?  I have one at my home if you would like to."

            A light lit up in Quistis' head while everyone else stood dumbfounded.  "Oh, no, thank you.  We were just having a discussion about the history of Ellone machines."  Quistis was now receiving confused looks from everyone in the room.  She continued, "About how the Ellone machines were created based off of the person Ellone…"

            "There was an actual person?  Really!  Well, I'm impressed, you know your history.  Well, I must be off now, come Tula."  Zanger smiled and walked away.  As soon as he was out of ear shot…

            "Explain," Seifer demanded.

            "Don't you remember in Esthar, Dr. Odine told us!  In the future, he creates Ellone machines, which duplicate Ellone's talents, sending people into the past or future!  It's strange, though, that Zanger didn't know Ellone was an actual person…"

            "I remember now!" Zell piped up.  "And, later, Ultamecia decides the Ellone machines aren't powerful enough to create Time Compression and that she needs the _real_ Ellone…"

            "Who's Ellone?' Adan asked.

            "Commander Leonhart's sister," Quistis replied.

            Seifer sneered.  Quistis gave him a look.

            "Wait a minute," Amie said.  "Ultamecia hasn't taken over yet…right?"  Amie sounded extremely nervous.  "So somehow, she knows Ellone is a real person…"

            Realization hit Quistis like a pulse ammo shot.

            "She could have easily found out that information from a history record," Adan jumped to Quistis' defense.

            "Tula Ciame," Seifer said quietly.

            "Ultamecia…"


	4. 

Untitled

Chapter 4

By Maureen

            "Zell…no," Quistis stated simply.

            "Look, Adan's a nice guy and everything, but I'd _really_ like to room with Amie!"

            Adan blushed furiously at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Quistis.

            "Zell…" Amie started.  She got up, tiptoe, and whispered something, which made him immediately respond,

            "Ok, fine, I'll room with Adan."

            "Thank you," Quistis let out a sigh.  "Ok, meet at my room in 15 minutes, I need to go get Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin."

            Quistis walked across the hotel lobby and tapped the tall man on his shoulders.  He swung around.  "Could you come to room 104 in 15 minutes?"

            "Oh, what's this, Instructor…an invitation?" he smirked.

            "You know what it's about," she sneered.  "And please stop calling me Instructor," she said quietly.  

            An unreadable look flashed across Seifer's face.  Pity?  "Look, we don't want to get involved."

            "You already are involved.  And we can help each other…" she saw the look on his face.  She scowled inwardly and said, "We need your help, ok?"

            "Actually, I'm quite liking it here, what if I don't want to go back?"

            Quistis wanted to punch him for being such a stubborn…idiot!  "The sorceress," she hissed.

            He flinched, like she had used her whip on him.  The two stood in silence, eyes locked, for what seemed like an eternity.  Quitis searched into those beautiful green eyes.  What did he want?

            She broke the silence, "Look, just come to the meeting, ok?  That's all I ask."

            … "Fine."

            Quistis stalked off, leaving Seifer alone to his thoughts.

            What was he getting himself into?  He knew he didn't like it back home, but it was still…home.  Seifer could not understand why those taunting questions just popped out of his mouth.  And calling her "Instructor"…He really hadn't meant to do that.  It's just…he didn't feel comfortable calling her by her name.  Just didn't roll off the tongue right.  

            He hated himself for wanting to stay here.  He knew if he stayed here, the past would be screwed.  Where would the Sorceress' Knight be?  But he couldn't do that…It was his destiny.

            Destiny.  Stupid, stupid thing.  Honor.  Stupid, stupid concept.  But it was all he had.  

"Quistis," he said to himself.  Yuck, still couldn't do it.  He still didn't understand why he would automatically pull up his guard around her.  What was he scared of?  Judgment…

            He shook his head, scattering his thoughts.  He motioned to Fujin and Raijin and headed towards room 104.

Adan sat polishing his swallow while Amie and Zell sat in a little corner, speaking quietly to each other.  Quistis paced the room, and every few seconds, unfastened her whip and brandished it.  

            The door swung open and Seifer came stalking in.  "Ok, let's get the meeting started so I can find a job before dinner."

            Quistis looked at him and noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with her.  "Ok, first off…we need to stick together and settle past conflicts."  She saw Seifer's eyes flicker over.  "We need to find a way a way to get out of this and we have to figure out what to do about Tula…Ultamecia."

            Zell spoke up first.  "Does everyone remember feelin' something go…through their body when they fell into the lake?  Like this bolt of lightning or somethin'?"  

            Everyone nodded slowly.

            "Wait a minute," Amie said.  "Did anyone else see the big black cloud thingy at the bottom of the lake?"  

            "No…"

            "Well, you were the first one to go in, Amie," Adan said.  "So maybe this big black cloud is some sort of time portal."

            "Yeah, what are we gonna do then?  Just go to Oboe Lake and jump in?" Seifer scoffed.  

            "We should ask someone first, ya know?" Raijin contributed.

            "Maybe if we found someone who studied under Dr. Odine…"

            "So…basically, we go to Esthar, find someone who has the expertise and then figure out what to do from there.  Alternative: Jump into Obel Lake, touch the black cloud and see what happens," Quistis summarized.

            "What are we going to do about the sorceress?" Adan asked.

            Seifer quickly said, "We'll figure that out before we go home." 

            "Oh, so now you _want _to go home," Quistis said sarcastically.

            Seifer glared at her.  "What is your fucking problem?"

            "What's your's?" she retaliated.  

            "STOP," Fujin said, not bothering to cover up the annoyance she felt in her voice.

            "So we're not gunna get a job, ya know?"

            "Miss High-and-mighty decreed that we stay together so I guess not," Seifer sent her another scornful grimace.  "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Quistis tossed and turned.  She just could not go to sleep.  Counting sheep never worked for her.  Maybe some warm milk…  Quistis made up her mind.  She would go downstairs and steal some milk from the hotel kitchen.  She slowly crept out of bed, careful as to not wake Amie.  She grabbed the key card and put it in the front pocket of her pajamas shirt.  

            The lobby was eerily quiet.  She felt a hand on her shoulder and before she could think, snapped around and found her hands around someone's throat.  

            "Adan!  I'm so sorry!"  She immediately released him and he started gasping for air. 

            "That's some grip, you've got there…" Adan managed to choke out.

            "I'm sorry!  It's just…you scared me!" 

            "What are you doing here anyways?"

            "I could ask you the same question."

            Adan smiled shyly.  "I couldn't sleep."

            Quistis regarded him for a moment.  He was a plain guy…brown hair, brown eyes.  He wasn't ugly, in fact, he was pretty cute, but there was something about him that made him seem too much like a boy.  _I barely had a childhood, _Quistis realized.  _Maybe that's why I like him._

            "I couldn't sleep either…"

            "Come on, let's go raid the kitchen.  I make really good hot chocolate."

                        *                                              *                                              *

            "…and so after that, he stopped calling my weapon 'the little birdie'."

            Quistis chuckled helplessly.  The two were sitting in the kitchen enjoying their 4th…no, 5th cup of hot chocolate.  Quistis hadn't even noticed the fact that it was almost 2:30 in the morning.  

            In their conversation, Quistis had discovered that Adan loved his mother more then anything in the world…except maybe his swallow.  He still seemed like a naïve, little boy to Quistis, but he was a _nice_ and _fun_ naïve, little boy.  

            "Whatcha thinkin'," Adan sipped his hot chocolate.

            "Nothing…well, just that…you're different…from what I thought you'd be like."

            "Really?  Well, so are you," Adan replied.

            Quistis gave him a quizzical look.  "Really…how?"

            "Well…promise not to question my judgment?"  Quistis nodded.  "Well, I thought you were like…the Ice Queen type."  He received a confused look from Quistis.  "You know, you don't let anyone get in your way…you look up to no one…the world bows down to you…"

            Quistis surprised Adan with a laugh.  "Actually, that doesn't sound too far off.  I guess I can be like that."  Quistis smiled a silly grin.

            "No, only at first glance.  But I think you're really just…too caring.  You take responsibility for everyone and you don't expect reward.  It's like you want to be everyone's mother…or sister, you want everyone to need you, just like you need their love."

            Quistis stared, wide-eyed at Adan.  He had hit bull's eye.  He had only known her for a few days and he knew her better then the people she grew up with.  "I…" she started to say.

            The kitchen door creaked open.  Quistis saw the blonde hair.

            "Seifer?!" she demanded incredulously.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

            Seifer looked startled for a moment and then regained his composure.  "What are _you_ doing here?  And with him!"  

            Quistis mumbled to herself in frustration.  "Ugh…I asked you first!"

            "I was just looking for a midnight snack, so sorry I interrupted you and lover boy's little meeting."  He turned around and began to retreat.

            "Hey!  Come back here!  I need to explain something to you!"

            Seifer turned around, carrying an annoyed look on his face.  "Look, I don't care if you guys are together or not!"

            "Well, I don't want you to think that we're together, because we're not!"

            Ouch, that stung.  Adan was a little startled by the abrupt change in Quistis' mood.  "Why do you let him get to you?" he blurted out.

            This got Seifer's attention.  _So she doesn't act like this all the time?  Only to me_?  Seifer hid his confusion with a sneer.  "Oh, I'd love to hear this one, _Quistis_."

            Quistis was perfectly fuming.  Did he have to say her name like that?  She sat in silence for a while, contemplating.  At last, "Adan, could you please leave?  I need to explain something to Seifer."

            Adan looked from Quistis to Seifer.  He could feel the vibration in the air from the tension between them.  Yeah, he probably didn't want to get involved.  He clumsily rushed out the door.

            "Explain away."

            "You know what your problem is?"

            "Please, enlighten me," Seifer cut in.

            "You are so…defensive!  You act like you're not capable of human emotion and you ridicule those who do!  You can't let anything in and automatically put up these sarcasm shields whenever you're with anyone besides Fujin and Raijin.  And for some reason, you choose to be a complete ass to me in particular and _that_ is what gets to me!  Why do you have to do that?"

             "Because you hate me!" Seifer replied immediately.  

            "What?"

            "Yes!  Lovely instructor!  Don't deny it!"  Quistis flinched at the name.  "Why do you let me get to you?!  Because you hate me!  Everyone-" he hissed, "-hates me."

            Silence.  The air between them hummed.  

            "You think everyone hates you?  Why would they hate you?"

            "Why do you think?!"

            "No one hates you for what you did!  You just _think_ everyone hates you, so you won't let anyone forgive you!"

            "Shut up, just SHUT UP!"

            "No one hates you, Seifer.  I don't hate you!"

            "You're lying," Seifer said quietly.  _No, she's not,_ he knew.  

            Quistis let out a yell of frustration.  "Seifer!  What…will it take for you to put down your…stupid shields!?"  She took a deep breath.  "I don't.  Hate.  You," she said calmly.  "No one.  Hates you."

            Seifer felt his eyes moisten.  _Shit._  

            Maybe he wanted everyone to hate him.  So that he could be safe.  From what?  He didn't know.  Was Quistis right?  Why was he like this?  He had always been bitter, but he never knew why…

            Seifer's eyes met Quistis'.  Intense green penetrated crystalline blue.  Before anything else could be said, Seifer mumbled, "I don't care."  And he was gone.

A/N: Currently working on the 5th chapter, be patient and in the meantime, review!  Please?  Oh yes, a little poll:  Should she choose Adan or Seifer?  __


	5. 

A/N: Yeah, I finally updated!  And I will be gone for Christmas break so expect the next update after I get back.  The beginning is really slow, but I PROMISE it picks up.  

Untitled

Chapter 5

By Maureen

            "You want to go to Esthar now?  No problem, take the transport," Zanger told Quistis kindly.  

            Quistis smiled and covered her mouth as she yawned again.

            "Didn't get much sleep?" Zell asked.

            He didn't know half of it.  Quistis had stayed up all night, thinking.

_            Was is Seifer so protective?  How could he change?  _Could_ he change?  If Seifer actually does change, for the better, would I like it?  Would I be able to…embrace it?  Seifer is just like a thorn in my side that I can't yank out!  But I want to help him.  I want to be "sissy".  And this time, I want to succeed.  _

**Adan.  **_I couldn't go to sleep.  And now, I don't feel like talking to anyone.  I mean, why can't I understand what's going on?  Yes, granted, I know I like Quistis.  I know I was, at first, attracted to her because of her…appearance, but now…it's more then that.  I've never had a girlfriend, I've never had a relationship with a girl that's felt like it's supposed to be more, but…is it…love?_

Seifer swaggered in, posse at side.  He wore a nasty schowl on hi face and looked like he had gotten just as little sleep as Quistis.

            _Why the hell does she have to be such a bitch?  Can't she stop sticking her nose into other people's business?  And why _do_ I act differently around her?  Just cause she's beautiful?  Or because she could actually be right?  Psh.  Fuck._

"Hello?" Zell interrupted everyone's reflections.  "We're going to Esthar, yes?"  

            Quistis nodded solemnly.  "Ok, come on."

            "This way," Zanger supplied helpfully.  He led the way to the transports, ignorant of the angry glares he was receiving from Adan and Seifer for his attempts at conversation with Quistis.

            "Well, have a good trip, hope to see you soon," Zanger bid them farewell.  

            "Thank you so much."  Quistis smiled, "Amie, you go first.  Zell…Seifer…Fujin…Raijin…Adan."  

            Adan shook his head and gestured for her to go first.  "I insist."

            Quistis felt slightly annoyed, but at the same time smiled at his boyish charm.

            "Thanks."  She stepped in and felt an almighty _swoosh_, like a giant wind was sweeping her away.  She felt herself lurch down and landed.  She quickly straightened herself up; she noticed Adan appearing on her right.  She tentatively stepped out of the transport pod and asked, "Everyone here?"

            "Yep."

            "Uh huh."

            "Ok.  I guess we should go find Odine's lab."  Quistis silently walked to the door and opened it.

            "Oh.  My.  God," Amie voiced everyone's thought.

            The door led to this great hall; it was like an airport, but just so incredibly huge, they could barely see the other side.  The port was completely packed, yet everything seemed so orderly and organized.

            "Can I help you?" the attendant at the door offered.

            Quisits regained her composure.  "Uh…where's Odine's lab?" she asked stupidly.

            The attendant gave her a strange look, as if he didn't know if she were joking or not.  He let out half a laugh.  She turned to face him, with an angry look.

            He stuttered, "U-u-uh…you program your pod to go…to…Odine's lab."

            Quistis stopped herself from snarling.  She was tired, she was frustrated, and now this stupid, blatantly obvious truth was slapping her around in the face.  She whirled around and marched back through the door; silently went to the console and punched in directions.  Everyone treaded in after her.

            "Quistis, what's wrong?" Zell asked.

            _Grumble, grumble.  Grr…_

"Uh…ok."

            Quistis and everyone else somehow managed to get to the entrance of Odine's Laboratory, but Quistis didn't remember – she seemed as if she were half dead.

            Zell took initiative.  "Come on, let's go!"  He approached the door and immediately jumped back as they heard the zap of a screen turning on.  "What business do you have here?"

            "Umm…we're here to see Odine – well, uh, whoever's in charge now," Zell said.

            The face gazed a calculating look.  "Ezekiel Odine is very busy -" 

            "It's urgent.  It has to do with the-the-the Sorceress."

            The face's eyes widened.  Abruptly, the screen snapped off and the door swished open.

            The moment everyone entered, a young boy appeared and pointed, directing them to a door.  

            "Look, just!  Can we talk to Ezekiel Odine?" Zell asked.

            The boy rolled his eyes and pointed.

            "How stupid would we be to listen to _you_?" Seifer spat.

            The boy's eyes narrowed.  He raised his hand and did a twirling motion, triggering a loud _chu-chink!_ Noise.  

            Quistis' eyes darted around looking for any threats.  Suddenly, they all felt an invisible barrier pushing them towards the door, which automatically opened. Everyone whipped out their weapons, preparing for a fight, but the room was…empty.  The door slammed shut behind them.

            Quistis whirled around and saw the little boy standing there silently.

            "We asked to speak to whoever's in charge!" Zell said in exasperation.

            "Fine, leave."

            Amie quickly inserted the presence of reason.  "Ok, wait.  We'll tell you.  WE need help.  We're a group of SeED -" Seifer snarled, "-I mean travelers…from, we think, the past…WE think we're here because of something to do with the sorceress.  

            "There hasn't been a sorceress for years and what makes you so important that a sorceress would draw you out from the past?"  The boy's monotonous, childish voice was really annoying.

            Quistis decided to speak up.  "In the future, a sorceress of the future goes into the past in order to create time compression."  She frowned at her own confusing explanation.

            The boy wrinkled his forehead.  "No…it can't be possible," he intoned.

            "Why the hell are we dealing with you?  We want to talk to Ezekiel Odine!" Seifer demanded.

            "The information you have given us is false.  Leave now."

            "Whoa, wait!  Look…isn't there some…way you could test us?" Zell asked.

            "We are not willing to waster our time on _this_."

            Seifer started to approach the little boy but was stopped by Quistis.  _Don't_, her eyes told him.  "Look, we need your help.  If there is a simple way to test our story, then please allow us to take it.  That is all we ask."  

            The boy blinked.  Rolled his eyes.  "Ugh," he spat.  He raised his arm and, immediately, Quistis and Seifer were being pushed towards the wall.  What seemed to be a hologram flickered off, revealing five chairs with little hats.

            _Ellone Machine 10000_, the label read.

            "Hey!" Seifer growled angrily.  He flung out as the invisible force pushed him into the chair, Quistis at his side, grimacing.

            "Seifer, shut up and be still!" she yelled. 

            "I don't want to die with _you_!" he glared.

            _Needles_.  It felt like hundreds of needles had just pricked Quistis' eyes.  Her eyes began to well up.  She sat, frozen, staring at Seifer as he struggled.

            The machine hummed.  The lights shimmered and she heard a little _zap_…

            Emerald eyes…

                        *                                              *                                              *

            "Quistia!  You can't leave now!"

            "Don't worry, little sister, I'll be back before…next week."

            The little girl groaned.  "Mother said you weren't allowed to play with that stupid Seifur squire boy!"

            "Aeona. I don't care.  He's my best friend, remember?  And, plus, he's not a squire!  He a knight."

            "Quistia…" Aeona whined.

            "Shhp," Quistia hushed her.  She threw the tied blankets out the window and hoisted herself over the balcony edge.  As she neared the ground, she whistled.  _Tut, tut, tut _– along came her horse.  "Muah!" she blew her little sister a kiss.  "Bye!"

            "Aww, such a loving sister," a sneering voice came from behind Quistia.

            "Seifur!  You were supposed to meet me at the forest!  Huh!" she mocking fumed.

            He grinned.  "Change of plans.  The gypsies are as boring as…your parents in comparison to what I found."

            Quistia smiled.  "Alright!  Lead on, Furball!"

            "You haven't called me that in forever, Quis."

            "Well, it's time to start again, because you need to shave."

            He clutched his heart in mock pain.  "How could I?  A manly beard is all part of the knighthood."

            "Yeah…some knight…a knight doesn't lose when he races a lady to the forest!"  Quistia spurred her horse and galloped off.

            "Wrong direction, you half-wit!"

            _20 minutes later…_Quistia and Seifur were in the depths of the forest.

            "Are we almost there?'

            "Yes."

            "That's what you said 10 minutes ago!"

            "Quis, stop being the spoiled brat you are."

            Quistia huffed.  "I am _not_ spoiled."

            Seifur rolled his eyes.  "We've been over this before."

            "Well, I still don't understand why you don't like my family."

            Seifur gave her a look.  "Your cousin is the most obnoxious guy on the world."

            "Don't say that Seifur.  I probably have to marry him one day."

            "Why do you let your father do that to you?  I mean, you aren't the obedient type with me."

            Quistia sighed.  "It's family obligation!"

            "Well…some things are more important then family."

            "Like what?" Quistia turned to look him straight in the eye.

            "Well…friendship!" he gave a half-grin, "And…love…"

            "What?!"

            Seifur looked away to prevent Quistia from seeing the blush spreading up his face.  He cleared his throat.  "Hey, we're here!"

            Quistia turned her gaze on a lake in front of them.

            "This is what we missed the gypsy party for?  A lake?"

            "Shut your mouth for at least 2 seconds, would ya, Quis?"  He dismounted gracefully and disappeared as behind a boulder.  Quistia quickly dismounted as Seifur dragged out a board of wood.

            "_Levio_," he cast the spell, a result of countless hours of studying knight magic.

            "On," he instructed.

            Quistia looked around nervously and carefully stepped on.  Seifur stepped on behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

            Quistia gasped as the board flew up and led them to what was like a wall of leaves.

            "_Revela_," Seifur whispered.

            The curtain of leaves drew apart.  Quistia gasped again, but this time from the sheer beauty of what she saw.

            They had entered paradise.  Waterfalls, water holes, clear, crystalline water flowed around silkily.  A velvet carpet of lush grass covered the ground, at the edge of the lake, a huge weeping willow acted as guardian to the beautiful scene.  The moonlight wrapped the lake, making it glow a golden, bluish-green color.

            "Seifur…"

            "I know."  She turned to face him and saw the look in his eyes, as if they were drinking in something stunningly gorgeous.

            "It's the most beautiful thing to grace this planet!" Quistia expressed.

            "…almost."

            Quistia searched his eyes.

            "Let me show you something even more beautiful."  He tentatively took her face in his head and pressed his forehead to hers.  "_Vire_," he whispered gently.  

            Suddenly, Quista saw a blinding light, so beautiful; she almost couldn't bear to look at it.  She _felt_ the presence of unalterable beauty.  She reached out her hand, which found the perfect hand of someone else.  But she couldn't see this person.  She gently pulled at the hand and drew it closer.  Then she saw it.  It was…herself.

            Quistia gasped as Seifur broke the bond.

            "Wh-wh-what was that?"

            Seifur did not evade her gaze this time.  "It was you…the way I see you."

            Emerald green…

            "Quistia…please just listen to what I have to say.  Ever since we were kids, we always had a connection.  And now we're grown up and nothing has changed, but just…developed.  Quistia, I don't know if it's love or what, but I know that when, I'm with you, everything feels so right.  And I know I want to be next to you when you die.  I want to die _with_ you."

            Movement.  Thought.  Rationality.  All not functioning.  All Quistia knew was the pounding of her heart.  That and the fact that she felt the same what as Seifur did.

            Quistia slowly reached up to touch his cheek.  She drew his face in and – her world was forever changed.


	6. 

Untitled

Chapter 6

By Maureen

            "-get them out!"

            "What the hell!"

            "-can't believe you could do-"

            Quistis groaned loudly.

            "Quistis!" Adan exclaimed.  

            "Wha?"

            "The Ellone machine has never malfunctioned like that before.  It could only do so in the presence of…" the little boy's eyes widened.

            "Get me the fuck out of here!" Seifer yelled groggily.

            "SEIFER!" Fujin intoned.

            Adan quickly wrenched Quistis out of the chair.  "Are you ok?"

            "Um…yeah.  I jus had…a…weird…dr-" she shook her head to sort out the muddled thoughts.  "I remember having a weird dream, but I don't remember what happened in it.  What's going on?"

            Adan looked releieved.  "Well, somehow the Ellon machines malfunctioned.  I'm not really sure what went wrong, but that little kid was watching a monitor and kept on muttering to himself, then the machines started beeping like crazy.  I think he believes us now, though!"

            "Ok…"

            "You're both ok then?" Amie asked.

            "Yeah…"

            "Fuck, no!" Seifer snarled.  He got up angrily and swung his gunblade around.  "We're leaving this stupid fucking circus!"

            "I cannot allow it!"

            Everyone turned to look at the little boy.

            "You were not lying and I apologize for not believing you.  Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Ezekiel Odine."

            "What?!" Zell shook his head frustratedly as Amie patted him on the head.

            "Please, allow me to meet with my advisors before we discuss your situation.  My attendant will lead you to rooms where you may refresh yourself."

            The attendant politely led them to two rooms.  Seifer and posse instantly took one, leaving Quistis staring at the door, a funny feeling burning inside her.  She sighed and walked in to the room with Adan.

            As soon as Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin entered the room, Seifer plopped down on the bed.

            "So, you're ok, ya know?" Raijin said.

            "Yeah, yeah.  Damn, can't believe we're stuck here."

            "Did anything weird happen?  While you were using the Ellone machine, ya know?"

            "MEMORIES?"

            Seifer contemplated.  "Nah…don't really remember actually.  I just remember it feeling like I was in the wrong place, but at the same time, it felt so…right."

            "STRANGE."

            "Fuj, we're alone.  You can stop it."

            Fujin glared at him and swung an angry foot at his shin.

            "Ow."

            "We should really get some sleep, ya know?"

            "Yeah, yeah.  Nighty night, all."

                        *                                              *                                              *

            The blade swung upwards, and then came crashing down, meeting hard steel.  The blade withdrew and readied again, taunting the opponent.  The attacker gracefully leapt up, spun around and came at the opponent from the side.

            "Gotcha," Seifur smirked.

            The opponent angrily knocked the sword away.

            "Watch it," he hissed.

            "Whoa, whoa!  We're just practicing!  You wouldn't want to hurt me!  Besides," he added, "we're practically family now!"

            "What, just because you cast some little spell on my cousin, you think you're going to enter the family?!"

            "Jeez, Arutha.  I didn't _seduce_ her and I don't think I'll marry her…yet," he grinned cockily.

            Arutha fumed.  "You lost me my inheritance, you stupid peasant."

            Seifur started to seethe.  "This is what it's about?  I love Quistia, you spoiled brat.  You don't deserve her…_I_ don't deserve her."

            "Yeah, you know what, you go think that.  But she'll eventually leave you…she'll get sick of you.  You're only there so that she can defy her parents.  Once she's through with you, she'll have to marry me."

            Seifur could feel his blood boiling.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, he brought his sword up and thrust it towards Arutha.  Arutha quickly jumped back, but no quickly enough.  A stripe of blood appeared across his arm.

            _Grrrr_…Arutha swung his sword will all he had; Seifur spun out of the sword's reach.  Seifur felt his temper get the best of him and yelled.  "_Explodi!_" he cast as he brought the wrath of his blade down on Arutha.  The result was a loud _BANG_ noise, a slice across Arutha's stomach, and a hole in his chest.  He was dead.

            _Run_, his brain automatically told him.  _Find Quistia_, said his heart.  

            "Hey, what's the problem, boys?" the sword master called over.  Then it clicked.  Arutha's dead body.  Seifur standing over it with a bloodied sword in his hand, the other hand raised from a casting.  

            "S-s-seifur…wh-" the sword master stumbled.

            Seifur looked up to face his childhood teacher.  And then he ran.  Ran for what must have been 5 hours.  The news had probably already reached Quistia by horse, but it didn't matter.  He had to see her; she would stay by his side, no matter what.  

            _Run_.  He ran until the warmth of the evening sun was no longer present.  Night swept over the town and into the forest, which led to Seifur not being able to see very well.  But he did see something…something that looked like…a person.  

            "Seifur?  Is that you?"  The sound of Quistia's voice was the healing in itself.

            "Quistia," he gasped.  

            "Oh, Lord, Seifur…" she quickly rushed over and flung her arms around his neck, holding him so tightly it seemed like she forgot he needed to breathe.  

            "Quistia, you have to believe me, I'm so sorry."

            "Of course I believe you, but Seifur…you have to go.  The sheriff has already begun his hunt…"

            "No, I can't leave you.  Let me explain to them.  And let me carry out the punishment…the sentence can't be that bad; I was acting in self-defense!"

            Quistia seemed as if she were about to burst out.  "Seifur, you need to run away," she said in a deadly firm voice, only betrayed by the slight tremble of her lips.

            "Then come with me.  You are the only thing I need, I have absolute faith in you."

            "No, Seifur, I can't."

            Seifur's eyes widened in shock.  "What?!  Don't we…love each other?  I need you to be by my side…and we have to die together, remember?"

            Quistia shook her head, hiding the fact that she was biting her lip to prevent herself from crying.  "Seifur…it can't…be this way.  This is my place…with my family.  And you need to go; you're a criminal!"

            And with that, understanding hit Seifur.  "Oh, so _that's_ what this is about.  Family obligation."  He laughed bitterly.  "You really had me fooled.  You _really_ made me think that you were in love with me.  Huh," he drifted off into silence, internally fuming and confused, but externally, he was angry.  "You know what," he said quietly, "I think I'll do just that.  I'll run away.  Thanks for having faith in me."

            "Seifur…" Quistia shivered.

            "No, don't say anything.  I know who, or rather, _what_ you are now.  And you know what?  I don't want to die with _you_."  Seifur spun around and started walking away.  He never looked back.  But he should have.  

A/N:  I know, the flashbacks are confusing, but all will reveal itself…


	7. 

Untitled

Chapter 7

By Maureen

            "Dear lord, Quistia.  Are you going to marry him?"

            "Well…I don't know.  You can't tell mother and father.  Promise, Aeona?"

            "Yeah, yeah.  That's so unfair; you get _all_ the excitement," Aeona complained.

            Quistia smiled at her little sister's impatience.  She couldn't help but be happy – she was in love!  And at the moment, she didn't care if she sounded giddy or not.

            Quistia had had to tell her little sister.  She needed to tell _someone_ and she knew her sister would never be the tattle-tail type.

            _Bun, dundun!_  A trumpet announced the arrival of a messenger.

            "Who's visiting?" Quistia asked Aeona.  She gave a little shrug.

            "Maybe it's Seifur," she gave a mischievous grin.

            "Or maybe it's a suitor for _you_."

            "I'm only 15!  Well…that is around the time _you_ started getting suitors…" Aeona looked wistfully at Quistia's long, silky golden hair, her graceful, perfectly chiseled features and long slim body.

            The door burst open.

            "Father!  Mother!  What's wrong?" Quistia asked.

            Their mother burst into tears and rushed over to Aeona.  On the other hand, their father was a deep purplish-red color.  

            "Seifur!  That stupid, brat, squire friend of yours!" her father's voice turned dangerous.  "He killed Arutha."

            "What?!  How?  Why?!" Aeona shrieked.  Quistia stood behind her in mute shock.  

            "Your cousin Arutha is dead because that peasant boy lost his temper!  That's all the sword master knew," their father said.  "Now, we must get revenge.  He will pay for what he did.  Family honor orders it so.  Children, Mia," he indicated his wife, "I will go now and seek him out."

            Quistia silently shook her head.  _No, no, no, no, no, no…_She had to do something.  And then it came to her.  She rushed to her cabinet and pulled out the magic book.  She flipped through it, searching for the spell that would save Seifur.  The spell that would transfer all his guilt…to her.  This spell invoked ancient magic.  In casting this spell, she would prevent any of her family members from killing him, but turned the guilt upon herself.  If Seifur stayed, he was dead, if he left, Quistia would be placing herself in very great, very grave danger.

            She didn't hesitate for a moment.

            "Vire morte amore aichin debet vivi," she incanted.

            The air hummed.  Quistia's father crossed the room and snatched the book out of her hands.

            "What in the Lord's name are you doing?  What have you done?  Have you gone mad, child?"

            Quistia stared determinedly at her father.  "You can't kill him.  I won't allow it."

            Her father started to flip frantically through the magic book.  "There-must-be-some-sort-of-counter curse!" he roared.  He shook his head wildly.  Quistia's mother and Aeona stood, silently crying at his side.  He abruptly slammed the book shut.  "So be it."

            Quistia stared unwaveringly at him.

            "You must make the choice.  If he stays, he will be dead.  If he leaves, you hang."  His eyes brimmed with frantic desperation.  "Make him stay.  He must pay."  His eyes narrowed dangerously. 

            Quistia challenged hi glare with a fierce determined look of her own.  "I love him."

                        *                                              *                                              *

            [it's]

                                    [No!]

                                                            [can't] 

                                                                                    _Seifur!_

            She ran.  Stopped.  Panted.  Began to run again.

            What else could she do?  She had had it all and in one moment, lost it.  She couldn't run away with him either.  _Family.  Honor._  She silently shook her head to herself.  A solitary tear escaped her crystalline blue eye.

            She knew if she stayed, her father would not budge – she would be hanged.  But all that mattered was that Seifur live.

            They say you can "love someone to death."  But people only died for their loves in myths – legends!  Quistia had never understood why they would do such a thing, but in the moment holding her, it was all she knew.  

            She heard a rustle of leaves.

            "Seifur?  Is that you?"

            A weary Seifur stumbled out from behind the bushes.  "Quistia."

            The way he said her name splashed a wave of uncertainty – and love – upon her.  "Oh, Lord, Seifur…" She couldn't help but rush over and wrap her arms around him. 

            "Quistia, you have to believe me, I'm so sorry."

            "Of course I believe you, but Seifur…you have to go.  The sheriff has already begun his hunt…" she managed to say.

            "No, I can't leave you.  Let me explain to them.  And let me carry out the punishment…the sentence can't be that bad; I was acting in self-defense!" 

            Quistia hoped that he didn't see the tears in her eyes.  She inhaled deeply and said as persuasively as she could, "Seifur, you need to run away."

            "Then come with me.  You are the only thing I need, I have absolute faith in you."

            "No, Seifur, I can't."  _Don't fail me now, eyes.  Don't cry, don't cry._

            "What?!  Don't we…love each other?  I need you to be by my side…and we have to die together, remember?"

            She shook her head.  "Seifur…it can't…be this way.  This is my place…with my family.  And you need to go; you're a criminal!"          

            Seifur's eyes widened.  His temper got the best of him.  "Oh, so _that's_ what this is about.  Family obligation."  He laughed bitterly.  "You really had me fooled.  You _really_ made me think that you were in love with me.  Huh, you know what," he said quietly, "I think I'll do just that.  I'll run away.  Thanks for having faith in me."  His eyes glared, but Quistia knew what it was.  It wasn't that he had lost faith in her, it was that he was angry at the trust he held for her.  Quistia mustered up all the self control she had and forced herself not to cry.  Her lips trembled.

            "Seifur…"

            "No, don't say anything.  I know who, or rather, _what_ you are now.  And you know what?  I don't want to die with _you_."  Seifur spun and walked away.  He didn't even look back.

            She couldn't help it.  She collapsed.  And cried.  Cried, because she was lost.  She was a little girl in the dark forest.  The love of her life had just been pulled away from her – or rather – pushed away from her.  But it was all she could do.  

            She vaguely heard the angry mob approaching behind her.  Her mind blanked as they carried her to the hanging square.  All she knew, all she held in that moment – Seifur.  He was her life, and with him gone, it could end, it didn't matter.  She knew Seifur, and knew that he would never forgive her for what she had been forced to do.

            _But I know that I have done what is right for him, so that's enough_ Quistia thought.  

            The flames ripped through her, consumed her, and raped her like a wild beast.  But it didn't matter.  Seifur was safe. 

A/N: I haven't been very satisfied with my writing lately, sorry all.  Next chapter out as soon as possible, I promise!  


	8. 

Untitled

Chapter 8

By Maureen

            _Seifer!_

            Quistis awoke with a start.  She looked around frantically and wiped her forehead.  The sheets soaked with perspiration.

            The dream!  A rush of memory swept her.  At the Ellone machine, she had had that first dream…with…Seifer…or Seifur, whichever.

            It didn't make sense!  The Ellone machine had screwed up, so it was impossible that it was her past, but it didn't feel like it _wasn't_ the past either.  And it seemed to take place in another world…

            And then the dream she had just had.  That hadn't required an Ellone machines.  Quistis shook her head again.  _Just a dream._

            "Just a dream," she said out loud.  It didn't fit – didn't work.  It didn't feel like just a dream, but it _couldn't_ be the past.

            "Nightmare?" Adan's voice interrupted her thoughts.  He got up from his bed and walked over.

            "No…just…a _weird_ dream."

            Adan plopped down onto the bed.  "Been there," Adan nodded with understanding.  His eyes misted over, "Kinda like the recurring dream I always have with Smokey the Bear…" He shook his head.  "Wanna tell me about it?"

            "No, it's ok.  It…just didn't make sense.  There was this…"

            "Guy?" Adan finished for her.

            "It wasn't _that _kind of dream!" she said angrily.

            "Was it Seifer?"

            Quistis was stunned.  "What makes you say that?!"

            "Well…you two seem to have a…thing."

            "What?!"

            "Was I mistaken?"

            "Yes!  Very!"

            "Jeez, don't' get so worked up about it.  It's just…you two _were_ holding hands."

            Quistis' eyes turned daggers.  "We did not _ever_ hold hands."

            "Well, given, you weren't conscious.  It was when the Ellone machines malfunctioned."

            _Oh._

            "And there seems to be a lot of…chemistry between the two of you."

            "You call blind hatred chemistry?  I think you're a bit off."

            Adan shook his head.  "I'm not blind.  When you two fight – it's different.  It's like a lover's quarrel; it's like both of you are…challenging each other.  Who loves who more and who's better at hiding their feelings."

            Quistis gaped at him.  Her jaw dropped.

            Adan grinned.  "Am I good – or am I good?"

            Adan, you're absolutely wrong.  You have no idea what you're talking about.  I have never, will never feel anything but utmost _contempt_ for Seifer Almasy.

            She opened her mouth to say just that.  But the words evaporated in the air.  She closed her mouth and lowered her head.

            "I don't know.  Hyne, Adan.  I don't know."

            "That's what love is, isn't it?  Being in a state of confusion, then being in a state of perfection."

            "I'm not-" the worlds _in love_ stuck in her throat. 

            "I dunno…maybe you should go talk to him.  He certainly has feelings for _you_."

            "No, he hates me."

            "That's not true, and you know it."

            Quistis looked up and into Adan's brown eyes.  "Adan.  You're really a great friend.  Thank you.  And sorry," her eyes lowered.

            "Oh, you figured it out?  Huh, must've been pretty obvious though.  Don't worry.  Crushes I can handle letting go of.  A _strong_ crush would describe it more accurately, but…" he stopped rambling.  He stood up and smiled.  "What are you waiting for?  Go profess your undying love to him!"

            Quistis threw a pillow at him.  "Ugh.  I can't.  He holds a grudge against me."

            "What, for the whole sorceress thing?"

            Quistis raised an eyebrow.

            "Zell and Amie told me." 

            Quistis shook her head.  Then: "No, he holds a grudge against me for something I did in the…past-past.  It was the dream.  It really happened.  It's like…"

            "A past life?" Adan offered.

            "Yeah!  That's it!"

            "So, when the Ellone machine malfunctioned, you went into your past lives rather then the past?"

            "I guess…but then that means…oh!  He really _does_ hate me then!"

            "Why?"

            "I…betrayed him," she said slowly.

            "Um…why?"

            "…to save his life…"

            Adan had a bewildered look on his face.  "How is that betraying him?"

            "He had to leave - they were going to kill him, but I used magic and…cast the blame upon myself.  I made it a choice of his life or…mine."

            "And you let him live," Adan understood. 

            "Yes."

            "Quistis, you should tell him.  I mean, he's gone his entire life disliking you-"

            "-hating me-"

            Adan sighed.  "-_subconsciously_ hating you because he thinks you betrayed him.  That's what's stopping you two from being together."

            Quistis wanted to argue.  She wanted to throttle Seifer and yell at him.  A reaction developed from constantly arguing with him. 

            Quistis leaned over and tightly hugged Adan.  "Thank you for understanding."

            "Always here for you.  Going now?"

            She nodded.  _Here goes nothing._

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Seifer abruptly sat up, waking from his dream.  

            "Argh!" he threw his pillow at the wall in an angry fury.  Raijin snorted and rolled over in his bed.  Fujin stirred.  

            "Stupidass dream…" he muttered to himself.

            _Knock, knock, knock._

            "No…" he groaned.  He got up and swung open the door.

            "Quistis?!"

            "We need to talk, come."   She grabbed his wrist and before he could protest, dragged him away into the empty corridor.

            "Instructor, I'm flattered, but I want to get some more sleep."

            "What, so you can have more of those dreams?"

            "What dreams?" Seifer plastered on an extremely annoyed face.

            Quistis' brow wrinkled in confusion.  "You haven't been having them?"

            "…you're hallucinating again, increase your dosage," he growled.  

            Quistis looked like she was on the verge of slapping him and break down brying at the same time.  She took a slow, deep breath.

            "Does the name Quistia ring a bell?"

            Seifer let out a harsh laugh – more like a bark.  _What?!_ He wanted to demand, but…the name did sound familiar.

            "…and the name Seifur?"

            He glared angrily at her beautiful blue eyes.  "What kind of stupid game are you trying to play?"

            Quistis was silent.  "…I don't know," she whispered.

            Seifer let out a growl of exasperation and swung around, heading back to his room.

            "No, Seifer, don't go," Quistis reached out and grabbed his hand.

            It hit him like a thousand arrows.  Piercing his heart.  

            He remembered all.  She had betrayed him!  He had loved her and she had chosen family.  She told him to run…and so he did.  And he never turned back.  Because he knew that if he had, he would have wanted to melt on the spot and beg her for…everything.  Beg her for forgiveness and more of all…for her love.

            Remembering that he loved her so deeply didn't actually bother him so much.  Maybe he had always known.  He had always known subconsciously; he had never wanted to admit it.  Pride.  Defiance.  And anger.  Why had she betrayed him?

            "You remember, don't you?" Quistis broke into his reverie.  She was still clinging onto his hand. He ripped away from her grasp.

            "You betrayed me."

            "No, I didn't," she said quietly.

            "Yes, you did!  For your fa-"

            "No.  I didn't," she said in a girm, but soft voice.

            Seifer glared at her.  "What are you trying to say?  Look, this all happened in some…other world."  _I don't love you, _he wanted to say.  But he couldn't.

            "I think it was our past lives."

            Seifer sneered.  "Well, what does it matter?  It's over and done with."

            "No, you need to hear the truth."

            "The truth of what?  You betraying me?!  There's no double edge to that!"

            "Yes, there is."  Quistis took a deep breath and trembled.

            _This is taking a lot of courage, for her…_Seifer realized.

            Quistis opened her mouth…then shut it and shook her head to herself.  She took another deep breath.  "When I told you to leave, it was because if you didn't, they would kill you.  I wasn't choosing family over you…I was choosing death so that you could live."  Seifer started to say something, but Quistis quickly covered his mouth with her hand.  "I cast a spell so that no one could kill you, but in your place, I would be hanged."

            Seifer glared.  He could not give in.  He could not believe her excuses; he could not let her win.  He could not let love win.

            "How long did it take for you to make that up?  Can't you see that it doesn't matter anymore?  You don't have to justify what you did."

              "I'm not justifying what I did, I'm telling you the truth!"  Quistis' eyes glimmered tearfully.  "I'm trying to say…I'm trying to say that what I did, I did out of love…And that love-" Quistis looked him straight in the eye, "-is still there."

            Silence.

            "This is stupid, but I have to get it out," Quistis' usual regal posture was now in a disarray.  She began to rush; her confession spilled out, "What we had before, I still wish we had.  And I know that you hate me because you think I betrayed you, but I am telling you - all I know is that all I can hope for is that you will believe me."

            Seifer stared motionless.  

            "You don't believe me."

            Seifer didn't argue.  But he didn't disagree either.

            Quistis looked determinedly.  "I know that there's no way you'll ever forgive me, so I know that this will never be possible, but…I just wanted to let you know…When you first told me that you loved me-" Seifer looked away, but Quistis moved her hand up to his cheek and turned his head to face her's, "-you showed me how you saw me.  And the thing is…I was infinitely beautiful.  But I want you to know, I loved you before that."

            Seifer's nastiness jumped in.  "Are you done?" he said coldly.

            A tear slid down her cheek.  "One more thing.  When you left, they decided to burn me at stake, not hang me.  But when I was dying…it didn't hurt.  It didn't hurt, because I knew you were alive."

            Seifer quickly turned around and walked into his room.  He shut the door and let out a gasp.  He heard Quistis' silent sobs as he leaned against the door and slid down.  And then he did what he could never do in front of her.  He cried.  

A/N: Yah!!!  All is explained!  Next chapter might not be out for a while; I have exams.  Bleh.  


End file.
